monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-40157980-20191110122157/@comment-29393109-20191110163844
Ok boomer. This all happened because he had a mental breakdown on after I blocked him on Discord because I didn't want to have to read his messages again. Sheesh, I was not aware that blocking someone on Discord violated the Geneva Convention! ^ which happened because he was arguing with me and he claimed that some Poles were Nazis... Yeah, I didn't wanna hear anything from his dumbass any longer. "And he takes advantage of his power, oh yes, he takes advantage a lot (I wouldn't be surprised if he will delete the comment and block me to prevent another comment like this, but I'll talk about that later)" *yawn* "Let's start saying I think he's actually a girl." Is this a love confession? "Practically, he wants to be always right, and if he understands he's wrong, he just deletes your comment, saying "I cannot stand your stupidity anymore!11!!!1“ as an excuse to exonerate himself from his faults." If you're going to say the Poles were Nazis then... *shrug* that is pretty stupid ngl. You're also a fucking hypocrite when you say that, you say I always want to be right and then you keep digging your own fucking grave by constantly defending that some Poles were Nazis. "Pretty much the same with insults: he can fool and insult you, even with bad words, 24/7, but when you insult him in turn, he deletes your messages, and he kicks you out of the server." *yawn* Kicking you when you pissed me off is a point I genuinely will concede, but I don't delete messages as often as you say I do. "Next time do some proper research on your useless life" (this was in response to me saying "next time do some proper research on the Nazis", his next message simply stated "Bye" and he left the server) in DMs with Alpha you also tried to subtly imply that I was lying when I said that Applepie said "it's your fault if you're broke" just because you weren't there when it happened. And then you keep saying you "don't want to put me in a bad light". "keeping the silence is much better than open your mouth because you have to say sth stupid" this is something you said to Fallblade, sounds very hypocritical when you say stupid shit all the time. Also, ever since I've created the Discord, you've done nothing except go out of your way to fight me and Fallblade. "You despise Bolsonaro, but, seeing your dictatorship here and there, I'm pretty sure you would be worse than him in his position. You would probably completely ignite and destroy the entire Amazon Rainforest in just one day because, idk, you lost a ML live duel." How fucking dare you compare me to that fascist waste of oxygen? "and i got to mention how guil hate communism but still abuse his power and delete elections" You literally said you should have waited to make your Election on April 1st... Clearly your Election is a joke, so I deleted it. Also, what does communism have to do with anything? "( Why is Guil running this wiki when he literally quit monster legends months ago, I have no idea)" Because talking about ML on the internet doesn't require me to actually play ML, you also don't have to be a politician to talk about politics, for example. "while if you actually look at what they are saying they aren’t making any sense." We're making more sense than all the people who say stupid shit on a daily basis. tl;dr meh, at least I wasn't the one having a mental breakdown because someone blocked me on Discord. Also yes please bring up more politics. Also if someone can dig more dirt on Inenarrativus please do it, I have to eat lunch now.